The present invention relates generally to a remote control circuit which is used in a stereo cassette and a type of amplifier sounder and, more particularly, to a remote control circuit for remotely controlling a power source and a volume of a main set from a stereo headphone.
In most stereo amplifier sounders, it is known that the sound volume is controlled from a main machinery when we are listening with headphones.
As is well known in the art, although the headphone itself has a volume, the main set volume is separately operated when a volume of a mainset is lowest, the main power is not operated from a headphone and is manually operated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,844 there is disclosed a remote control circuit which minimizes a voltage dropped from a remote control unit. Furthermore, this art doesn't remotely control a power source but directly controls main power.